full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
August Brady
August Brady is the husband of Winter Brady, and the father of Summer and Autumn Brady. Once he’s introduced to the Hyde Formula, he becomes a Jolly purple Hyde named Behemoth. Thanks to his change, he becomes a popular bartender of the Cryptids Bar: a bar, club, and safe house of extraspecies, including Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': August Brady *'Alias': Behemoth, Octopus Lover (nickname from Winter/Shimmer) *'Age': 48 (deaged to 20) *'Hair': Brown (Black in Hyde) *'Eyes': Blue (Light Purple in Hyde) *'Likes': **'August': **'Behemoth': *'Dislikes': **'August': **'Behemoth': *'Family': Winter Brady (wife) Summer and Autumn Brady (twin daughters) Appearance Casual Prior to becoming a Hyde August was a middle aged man who time had not been kind too. His face lined with wrinkles and with a rather dark and sullen complexion with mismatched patchy tanned skin, he wasn't considered all that handsome by those who knew him. However he was a large man with the traces of a former competitive football player and sportsman, and while his build is less than it was in his prime he still stood at an imposing 6'4ft with broad shoulders and a strong build, yet is equal parts fat and muscle. He was also noted to be incredibly hairy and while thickly built was clean shaven with remarkably thick and curly hair for his age. Still despite his hair he was often clean shaven or tried to be, fighting back the inevitable war against his stubble. He could often be seen with a apron on, but preferred to wear smart black trousers and a loose fitting white t-shirt. After his transformation August now posses the body of a young adult. Still standing at an imposing 6'4ft, yet he does say that he has not gotten the same bulk he had when he was younger. In fact he says he is much better, as he possess sculpted muscle, pronounced abs and pectoral plates of hard tanned steel with tree trunk sized arms and amazingly formed legs that look like they were crafted from granite. A living statue he posses not an ounce of fat on him, or at least enough to soften him out in select areas. Still he is more happy from his lack of body hair, which amazingly fell out while he was transforming, leaving him smooth and unmarred. His hair has gotten smoother and a darker black and his jaw is noticeably more square, while his formerly marked face is now smooth and unblemished, being young and youthful, full of life and in many cases strong and handsome. Hyde Hyde Attire Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Evolved Monster Hyde' *'Tentacles': August is capable of generating tentacles out of his back, shoulder, even his chest. It makes it 'handy' for him to make more than one serving. It also helps to play out in the bedroom with his wife... which she doesn't complain much. Skills *'Bartender Skills' *'Firearms Knowledge': As a bartender, he has to know how to use firearms, mostly to get out unruly customers and/or trouble makers. Relationships August's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hydes Category:The Brady Family Category:The Free Hydes